Rhythm Of Love
by Leo'sMinion
Summary: A oneshot for the Percabeth song, Rhythm of Love by the Plain White Tees. Post HOO. Warning: Fluff.


AN: First, sorry for the lack of posting(NaNoWrMo). Second, everyone is always talking about how State of Grace by Taylor Swift is the Percabeth theme song. Well, I disagree. Its definitely Rhythm of Love by the Plain White Tees. You'll see why.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Rhythm of Love, or the Plain White tees, and nor do I own Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

_My head is stuck in the clouds_  
_She begs me to come down_  
_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_  
_I told her, "I love the view from up here_  
_Warm sun and wind in my ear_  
_We'll watch the world from above_  
_As it turns to the rhythm of love_

* * *

His hands thump on the desk to a phantom beat, the sound getting increasingly louder and louder as he tunes her out. She looks at him and scowls, hoping his brain will register that she trying to teach him something, but he remains oblivious. She catches his hand to pull him back to earth. He looks at her, eyes as wide as a puppy's, curious and wistful.  
" Seaweed Brain, we gotta get this done, unless you want to fail this class. Come back to earth. " she tells him, and he sighs.  
" You know, Annabeth, I was thinking, why can't I just skip college and go work at Sea World? I mean, how can they turn down a son of Poseidon? " asks Percy.  
" You're impossible. " Annabeth says, cracking her back and knuckles.  
" Look, all this schoolwork is making you tense. Chill out a little. Why don't we go out and get some ice cream? " Percy grabs Annabeth's hand and tries to get her to get up.  
" You're still impossible. " Annabeth laughs and drags Percy back to his seat.

* * *

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_

* * *

They were a big pretzel of body parts. Fingers intertwined, legs draped over legs, shoulders pressed together, teeming with affection and cuddling under the blankets. His breath was hot against her hair, sending chills up and down her spine. They sat quietly for a moment, in precious silence, so rare with their hectic lives.  
" How was your day? " he asked her, he voice dreamy and sleepy.  
" I got attacked by a hellhound today. It shadow traveled behind me, so I was caught off guard. I was outside of the hardware store waiting for Leo, who I was supposed to be discussing some designs for a statue with, but he was running late. The hellhound and I, we caused quite a ruckus, with him nocking over trash cans and me shouting profanity and all that fun stuff. Leo saved my butt, though. The hellhound had just threw my dagger aside when Leo came barreling towards us and stabbed the hellhound. But I got cut up real good. " she replied.  
Percy was now alert, all thoughts of sleep and calmness tossed aside. He checked her arms and legs for any wounds, so she pulled her shirt up slightly to show him the scratch mark that hellhound had left at her waist. He ran his fingers over it.  
" You know how long hellhound claws are. Luckily Leo got me to an Apollo kid to heal it, but I might have this scar forever. Plus the hellhound tore up all of my statue designs. " Annabeth explained.  
Percy kissed the scratch. " All that matters is that your safe. "  
They sat in silence once more, thinking of all of the monsters they'd fought.  
" Its sad, isn't it? " spoke up Percy.  
" What is? " inquired Annabeth.  
" That one day we'll find a monster that we can't beat. "  
They stopped talking on that happy note, and Percy slowly fell asleep, his head on Annabeth's lap, unaware of the tears streaming down Annabeth's face.

* * *

_My heart beats like a drum_  
_A guitar string to the strum_  
_A beautiful song to be sung_  
_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_  
_That roll back when she's laughing at me_  
_She rises up like the tide_  
_The moment her lips meet mine_

* * *

Their legs hang over the pier, swinging as the ocean mist coats their bare legs. Annabeth shivers as the cold wind starts up again. Percy pulls her closer, draping his arm around her. They look out towards the sea, the beautiful grand waves that rise and crest in front of them. Percy's heart beats rapidly, so loud he swears Annabeth could hear it. His free arm gropes around his pocket for the velvet box.  
" I love you. " sighs Annabeth.  
Percy inhales sharply. Now, he thinks, its now or never. He gets up, reluctantly letting go of her hand. She looks at him expectantly.  
" Annabeth, " he starts. " Annabeth, I could tell you how much I love you but you already know. You already know how  
much you mean to me, how much we've been through together, never letting go, even as we went through the pits of Tartarus together. You know what I would do for you. You know I would cross all the oceans just to see you smile. You know I love everything about you, and you know that even thinking of you brings a smile to my face. But one thing you don't know is how much I want to you be my wife. " Percy's voice was filled to the brim with emotion, and his eyes were filling with water that threatened to cascade down. Percy got down on one knee, pulling the box out and opening it up.  
" Will you marry me, Annabeth Chase? " he asked, quivering.  
Now it was Annabeth's turn to inhale sharply. She got up, speechless as they both stood dangerously close to the edge of the pier. Annabeth smiled, tears running down her cheeks.  
" Of course I will marry you, Seaweed Brain. " she got out.  
Percy smiled so widely he felt his face would break. He got up and delicately pulled the ring from the box. Annabeth extended her hand and Percy pushed the ring onto her index finger. Annabeth marveled at it for a moment. The band was white gold, just as Annabeth loved, and the style was just as Annabeth wanted, and the stone was emerald, just as Annabeth wanted. It was perfect... Everything was perfect. Annabeth pulled Percy into a tight embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder, fitting into it like it was the final piece to a puzzle. She looked at the dark, rundown shops that ran along Montauk.  
Her eyes fell on a cheese fries stand, where a distinctively gray owl was perched. Annabeth hugged Percy tighter, thinking that something bad was going to happen. But the owl just hooted approvingly then flew from its perch. Annabeth loosened her grip and broke away from the hug. They sat down on the pier again, enjoying the silence and thinking their respective thoughts. Percy looked out at the sea, praying to father to thank him. For a flicker of a moment, he thought he saw the outline of a raven haired sailor on the surf, winking, but the next second the only thing to be seen was a dolphin in the distance.  
" You know, I actually knew you were going to propose. " said Annabeth, wiping her eyes.  
" How? " asked Percy dreamily.  
" Everyone knows Frank can't keep a secret. " she explained.  
Suddenly they were laughing, and Annabeth was doubling over, and lunging back up, mimicking the waves that lolled just feet in front of them. Once they got their laughter and happiness out, Annabeth leaned into Percy once more. They were close now, so very close, so close that a piece of paper couldn't slip between them, both thinking of how perfect forever would be from now on.

* * *

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_

* * *

Annabeth snuggled up closer to Percy. He placed his hand on her back, a comforting gesture. A gesture that went with a night like this one. A warm, fluffy, cuddling, lazy night like this one. Annabeth adjusted the blankets some, her OCD taking over. When the blankets were tidy and she was in a comfortable position, Percy hiked up the volume on the TV. The news anchor he had a crush on when he was in the 7th grade was talking to another anchor about some change in the weather. Now that he was looking at her with renewed eyes, he realized the woman couldn't hold a candle to Annabeth. Percy went to kiss Annabeth on the head, but she was suddenly sitting up, all ears. She was listening and watching the television intently. Percy looked to see what was on the TV that was so interesting.  
" The couple were in their Virginia home when their furnace started emitting the carbon monoxide fumes. " one anchor was explaining.  
" And tell the viewers, Jem, what carbon monoxide is. " another said.  
" Carbon monoxide is a colorless, odorless gas that is toxic when inhaled for too long. The gas can be caused by many things, such as faulty furnaces, gas tanks, pretty much anything that emits carbon. "  
Annabeth lowered the volume on the TV.  
" Pretty scary, huh? " she said.  
" Yeah. Imagine dieing without even knowing it, " said Percy.  
" That would be horrible. I mean, all that we've been through, all the chances we've had to die, and its a stupid gas that gets us. "  
" That stupid gas could be in the room right now. "  
Annabeth calculated that the chance of carbon monoxide being in the room is about 1 in 120,000,000. But they could be that one, knowing their luck.  
" At least I'd die with you. " she said.  
Percy smiled and pulled her closer.

* * *

_When the moon is low_  
_We can dance in slow motion_  
_And all your tears will subside_  
_All your tears will dry_

* * *

Percy brought another spoonful of cereal to his mouth. He tapped his fingers on the table, bored. It was really too bad that Annabeth didn't allow eating on the couch. At least he could watch TV from there. His fingers slid over to the box of Fruit Loops. He tried to keep himself occupied by reading the back of the box, but it just wasn't working.  
Percy heard the doorknob wiggle. He spooned another bit into his mouth, nonchalant. It was probably just Annabeth having trouble with the lock. But as he heard the door open and shut very quietly, as if the person closing it didn't want to be heard, and he know something was wrong. Trying to be silent, Percy pushed the chair back and brought out Riptide. He advanced towards the open door of the living room and had his hand ready to uncap Riptide at any moment. As he looked around the corner, he saw a tall, slender shape pass him by. Percy was stunned.  
It was Annabeth. But it wasn't Annabeth. Sure, it was Annabeth's face and body, her curly blonde hair, her startling gray eyes, but it wasn't Annabeth. It wasn't Annabeth because Annabeth didn't cry. But the creature in front of Percy was.  
" Annabeth? " he asked softly.  
Of course he knew it was Annabeth. But he just didn't believe it. Annabeth had only cried in front of him probably twice. And once was when they were in Tartarus, which barely counted.  
" Yeah? "  
" What's wrong? "  
Annabeth quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to compose herself. But the red eyes, sniffling nose and puffiness were unmistakable.  
" Nothing. " her voice was faltering and hoarse.  
" Liar. "  
Annabeth said nothing, only tried to go to the bedroom. Percy blocked her path. She used her arm to try to push past him, but he grabbed it and turned made her turn as if they were dancing. Then he tackled her to the floor, knowing she would try to get past again, and landed in a pushup so none of his weight would fall on her. She writhed under him, trying to get away, but it was futile. His lock on her was strong.  
Annabeth suddenly burst into tears. They fell, fast and furious down her face. Percy, a shocked look on his fave, got up and helped Annabeth up. Percy pulled her into a hug, and she relented, her head on his shoulder. She sounded so miserable that Percy didn't even care that she was getting tears and snot on his favorite shirt.  
" Im sorry, " she gasped. " I just- its been a really stressful day. My mother made me redo her statue blueprints three times, and the guys building the shrine to Artemis kept being lazy and catcalling me, and I got robbed on my way to get some coffee, and Reyna's still MIA on her quest..."  
Percy sshed her and left the embrace. Annabeth reached out for him again, wanting his warmth, but he had fled to the corner of the room, occupied by only an old record player. Percy took out a record from the case and laid it on the turner. He played the record and walked over to Annabeth again as the crooning voice of a man sounded through the room.  
" Frank Sinatra, " Percy said.  
He placed Annabeth's hands around his neck and his own on her waist. They swayed to the music, humming along to the old love song. Annabeth's tears were nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by a smile as Percy spun her around. They swayed even when the music stopped, not wanting to let go.

* * *

_And long after I've gone_  
_You'll still be humming along_  
_And I will keep you in my mind_  
_The way you make love so fine_

* * *

Percy walked along the streets of New Rome, chomping on a bagel. He spotted Don out of the corner of his eye, so he made a sharp turn towards the temple of Pluto to avoid the faun. Don was always scared of the temple of Pluto. But then again, who wasn't?  
Percy continued into the temple, hoping for some privacy. He paced around the altar for quite some time then stopped and pulled a drachma out of his pocket. He pulled some water out of a puddle outside to create some mist, and threw the drachma.  
" Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase. " he said.  
Slowly an image of a girl with curly blond hair appeared, wielding a frying pan and humming. Percy broke into a grin upon seeing his fiancé, and laughed when he saw her fuzzy cloud pajamas. His chortle caused her to jump. She looked around wildly until she saw his iris message outline.  
" Percy! " she almost shrieked in happiness.  
Boy, someone's happy, Percy thought. He smiled back at her.  
" Is something wrong? " Annabeth asked.  
" No. I'm just missing you. " he said.  
Annabeth sobered. " Aw, Percy. Just think, only one more week. " she reminded him.  
" That's one week to much. " he groaned.  
" Well, someone's clingy. " she said.  
" Someone's cheerful. " he shot back the weak retort.  
" It's because I found the dress! " she announced.  
" Where? When? Can I see it? " Percy was clearly excited.  
" Yesterday, at this place on 5th avenue, with Piper and Hazel. You can't see it, because its bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding. " she said.  
" Oh. "  
" And, Percy- " Annabeth began, but he didn't get to hear the rest. A figure had stepped out from the shadows and broke up the iris message. Percy's hand flew to his pocket, looking for Riptide. The figure laughed, something that sent shivers up Percy's spine.  
The figure stepped into the light, and Percy slackened. It was just Hades- or Pluto.  
" Percy Jackson. " said Hades/Pluto.  
Percy's mouth was dry. He knew that he would undoubtedly be punished for being in the temple without offering anything, for bringing water in, and for just being the son of Poseidon. Percy braced himself when Hades/Pluto opened his mouth, thinking the worse.  
" So, am I invited to the wedding? "

* * *

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun, you're mine_  
_All mine_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_  
_Play the music low_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love_  
_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

* * *

Her dress was ivory, all flowing lines and a fitted bodice that flared out at the bottom. A mermaid style, the saleslady had called it. Annabeth had fell in love with it the moment she saw it, and she knew Percy would, too. Her hair was its usual curly self, only in a french twist adorned with small gray pearls and green emeralds. Her makeup was minimal, save the green and gray shimmery eye shadow.  
When Percy saw her walking towards him, her arm tucked into her father's, the waterworks started to flow. Everyone was caught off caught- the Percy Jackson, the infamous savior of the world and Olympus crying? But Percy couldn't help it. He had never seen Annabeth like that. He had expected her to be in a simple dress with almost no makeup and secretly wearing sneakers under her dress. But instead he got a different Annabeth. And although Annabet was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she wasn't what made him cry. It was the change. He realized that Annabeth had done everything like that on purpose, to signify that although everything would still be the same underneath all he glitz and glamour, everything has changed.  
After the moment their lips touch, everything will be changed. They won't be the same people they were before. They will be Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. And that thought filled Percy with joy. Their past would be left behind. They would start a family. They would live in peace. In happiness.  
And now, as they swayed together on the dance floor, listening to the beautiful music of the Muses, Percy knew he would make their life happen. No matter what was thrown at them. He would make it go away. He would make whatever interfered with their new life regret ever being born. He would go to the moon and back for Annabeth. He would do anything for her. Anything.  
Annabeth rested her chin on his shoulder. Her nose skimmed his ears, sending chills throughout his body.  
" I can't believe this. " she whispered.  
" I can't either. " Percy replied.  
It was true. He didn't think he had ever felt this harmonious, this calm, and this happy in his life. Usually Percy felt that a monster would jump out at him at any moment. But now, in the glorious moment, as the crowd looked on at the newlyweds, Percy had never felt safer.


End file.
